


Staying In

by now_for_writing



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, im not the best artist but i hope you like it, tv date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_for_writing/pseuds/now_for_writing
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Given Nation Secret Santa 2019





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kichelmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichelmi/gifts).




End file.
